Mandy
Mandy es una de los personajes principales de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy y un personaje secundario de la película Super Puño. Es una niña inteligente y, a pesar de vestir un atuendo dulce, de personalidad siniestra, pues tiene un corazón oscuro y grandes deseos de dominar el universo. Su aspecto intimidatorio, su mirada, y el hecho de no sonreir nunca son factores que provocan el miedo en la gente. Le gusta mandar sobre los demás y tratarlos como seres inferiores. Lo odia todo y, desde su encuentro con Calavera, tiene un sorprendente conocimiento de lo sobrenatural. Es una buena luchadora, por lo que es capaz de enfrentarse tanto a matones del colegio como a criaturas del Submundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una joven valiente, según Billy y Calavera a Mandy le asustan los patinadores artísticos profesionales, aunque ésta lo niega afirmando que solo desconfía de sus movimientos, siendo solo el simple hecho de crecer y ser amable lo único que ella teme. Historia Pasado Nacimiento thumb|205px|left|Mandy tras nacer en los brazos de [[Claire.]] Aun cuando no había nacido todavía, Mandy ya conservaba la malvada personalidad que tiene en la actualidad. De alguna manera, Mandy pudo controlar la formación de su cuerpo por sí misma, naciendo sin nariz debido a la repugnancia que tenía Mandy sobre éstas. Sin embargo, nació con orificios ocultos que la permiten respirar, cosa que se demuestra en varios episodios de la serie. Una vez que Mandy nació bajo el cariño de sus padres y con su malvada personalidad intacta, los Lobos aparecieron porque querían llevarse a Mandy para poder criarla y educarla entre ellos. Phil y Claire lo impidieron, cosa de la que se arrepentirían más tarde durante el crecimiento de la joven. Vida posterior al nacimiento thumb|200px|Mandy al conocer a [[Billy.]] Mandy conoció a Billy cuando éste no paraba de llamar al timbre de la puerta de su casa. Al verle por primera vez, Mandy distinguió con facilidad la estupidez de Billy debido a las tonterías que hacía. A Billy le resultó curioso el hecho de que Mandy no tuviera nariz, por lo que para solucionar el problema le puso un cucurucho de helado en la cara. Esto molestó a Mandy, de modo que le dió una paliza, pero a Billy no le importó, comenzando desde entonces una amistad entre los dos que duraría años. thumb|left|208px|Mandy inicia su enemistad con [[Mindy.]] Tiempo después, la familia de Mindy se mudó a Endsville. Al ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, Mandy se encontró con Mindy, quien estaba asustada debido a la mudanza. Al preguntarla cómo estaba, Mindy comenzó a hablar rápidamente sin ningún momento de descanso. Viéndose atrapada por la interminable charla, Mandy le dijo de forma directa que se callara y se fue. Esto no le sentó nada bien a Mindy, jurando ésta que si no podía ser amiga de Mandy, entonces nadie lo sería. Desde entonces, Mindy ha intentado quitarle a Mandy sus amigos para arruinar su vida a excepción de Billy. ''Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy Mandy aparece por primera vez en el episodio de la primera temporada, ''Encuentro con Calavera. thumb|right|200px|Mandy conoce a [[Calavera.]] Billy invita a Mandy al décimo cumpleaños de Don Bigotes, quien debido a la avanzada edad que tiene, empieza a agonizar y Calavera hace acto de presencia para llevarse al hámster. Mandy invita a la Muerte a un té apuesta y la vida del hámster y la amistad de Calavera en un juego de limbo en el Limbo. Finalmente, valiéndose de la habilidad de ataque del hámster, Mandy logra ganar a Calavera, obligándolo a ser su mejor amigo y el de Billy para siempre. Desde que comenzó su amistad con Calavera, Mandy ha estado más interesada en los temas relacionados con el Submundo, siendo la que normalmente soluciona los problemas que causan en Endsville los habitantes del subsuelo, como Eris, de quien se hizo amiga al conocerla hasta que ésta la traicionó. Otra de sus amigas más memorables fue la Señora Doolin, quien al igual que Mandy, logró ganar a Calavera en distintos juegos. Junto a ésta, asustó a Billy por no dejar que juege con él por el hecho de que sea una chica. Tiempo después, se apunta a clases de kárate para participar en el torneo de lucha. Al ver que Calavera no tiene intención de ayudarla, Mandy acepta a Kuan Ti como su maestro para que le ayude a ganar el torneo de kárate y poder cobrar el dinero del premio. Al ganar el dinero del premio, Mandy compra la Isla-Conejo a Héctor Con Carne y con ello, parte de la organización. A lo largo de la serie, Mandy ha sufrido varios sucesos como horribles transformaciones en una bestia nacida de su mal carácter o en el propio Meteoro Comecerebros, e incluso su propia muerte al ser devuelta al momento antes de nacer en las Paredes del Tiempo. Otro suceso caótico fue al presentarse a un concurso de belleza para competir contra Mindy. Siguiendo los consejos de Crabena, Mandy sonrió durante su actuación para poder ganar. Pero ello alteró el orden natural del universo, provocando la destrucción del mismo. Sin embargo, éstos son casos que no han tenido continuidad en episodios posteriores. Intentos de dominación caótica thumb|left|150px|Mandy como la capitana del [[Bahía Coco.]] Mandy busca la dominación del mundo, cosa que rechaza algunas veces debido a que está esperando el momento adecuado. Una de sus oportunidades fue al asociarse con Serisuse para ganar dinero patrocinando los felices ositos blanditos de peluche, pues su filosofía deja al dinero como la raíz de todo malvado. Finalmente, al descubrir que Serisuse era en realidad Eris, ésta ofrece a Mandy la dominación del mundo usando a los peluches, quienes controlaban a la gente. Pero Mandy se negó al saber que Eris pretendía dominar el mundo por delante de ella, ya que Mandy no quería compartir el dominio del mundo con nadie. En capítulos posteriores, Mandy se hizo amiga de Dora, quien la estaba utilizando para que abriera su fiambrera maldita y desatara el caos en el mundo, cosa que Mandy solucionó enseguida debido a que ella quería provocar el caos en el mundo por sí sola cuando llegue el momento adecuado. thumb|200px|Mandy disfrazada de [[Número 1.]] Otro de sus intentos de dominación mundial fue al intentar hacerse con la Mano de Horror, pero ésta reprodujo su peor pesadilla, la cual, es crecer como una señora amable, sonriente, gorda y casada con Irwin. A pesar de que no superó esa pesadilla, logró hacerse con la mano al ser desconectada por Calavera. Pero dos semanas en el futuro, Billy viaja en el tiempo hasta ese momento para impedir la toma de la Mano de Horror pensando que el futuro dictador de Endsville, el Señor del Horror, es Mandy. Tras este evento, se convierte en la nueva capitana del Bahía Coco, debido a las malas condiciones en las que el Coco se encontraba desde entonces. Su último intento de dominación mundial fue contra el Código KND. Mandy captura a Número 1, quien se estaba haciendo pasar por Billy para despistar a Harold. Al hacerle confesar quien era en realidad, Mandy se dirige a la Base Lunar de los KND disfrazada de Número 1, logrando el liderazgo del Código KND, con el que pretendía dominar el mundo usando a los miembros del equipo. Sin embargo, la Muerte de Calle Abajo era un obstáculo para sus planes, por lo que decide eliminarle. Pero al ver el gran poder de la muerte, se deja asimilar para poder controlarla y obtener un gran poder extremo. Pero sus planes son frustrados cuando Harold la quita los pantalones que la daban inmunidad, permitiendo que Número 1 y Calavera derrotasen a Mandy. Pero cuando logran detenerla, ésta escapa jurando venganza. Historia entre Billy y Mandy y Super Puño Debido a la falta de presidente en los Estados Unidos, se convocan elecciones para elegir nuevo presidente. Mandy se presenta y logra ganar. Tras ello, manda trasladar la cúpula de la Casa Blanca hasta su propia casa en Endsville, convirtiéndo su casa en la nueva Casa Blanca. También cambia el diseño de la bandera de los Estados Unidos por un estilo más al suyo, con barras rosas y amarillas y sustituyendo las 50 estrellas por una silueta azul de su cara y nombra a Billy y Calavera como sus científicos locos, construyendo un laboratorio debajo de su casa. ''Super Puño thumb|200px|left|Mandy en ''[[Super Puño.]] Durante la noche de Halloween, Mandy sale a pedir caramelos con Billy, Calavera e Irwin. Al pedir caramelos en la casa de Irwin, Drácula les da monedas. Tras ello, Mandy termina dejando al grupo al tener ya suficientes caramelos. Tiempo después, Mandy es secuestrada por Bun-Bun al ser la presidenta de los Estados Unidos, y es llevada al Submundo. Una vez allí, es encerrada en la torre de caramelo. Mas tarde, Irwin y el resto del equipo Super Puño rescatan a Mandy y la llevan de vuelta a Endsville. Allí Mandy les manda ir por todas las casas de Endsville para pedir caramelos, y así, neutralizar a los Comepedigueños. Para ayudarles, les lleva al laboratorio para que "C" y "B" les den armamento apropiado para el recorrido. Finalmente, tras la destrucción de Bun-Bun, Mandy premia al equipo Super Puño con medallas por su heróica acción de salvar el mundo, siendo la medalla de Skarr una medalla del concurso de Miss Endsville. Por último, Drácula le pide a Mandy una medalla, y ésta le da una moneda tal y como éste lo hizo anteriormente. Futuro thumb|200px|Mandy en el futuro. En los laboratorios de su casa, Mandy comenzará a investigar la forma de lograr la inmortalidad para gobernar el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, decide extraer ADN del cuerpo de Billy para clonarlo y que le acompañe en épocas futuras durante su dictadura. Finalmente, logra descubrir la manera de lograr la imortalidad por medio del poder de la canela, convirtiéndose en un gusano gigante e inmortal que suelta cieno allá por donde va. Tras ello, convierte su gobierno presidencial en una dictadura mundial y pone a los habitantes del planeta a trabajar en las minas de canela, la base industrial del planeta. Por otra parte, convierte a Endsville en una especie de capital del planeta, siendo una ciudad futurista, además de crear monstruos para acabar con aquellos que se atreven a enfrentarse a ella. Decididos a acabar con la dictadura de Mandy, un pequeño grupo de rebeldes fundan el oculto Grupo Rebelde. Mandy, para detenerlos a todos, decide usar a uno de los clones de Billy para que salieran de su escondite. Para ello, le miente diciendo que lo único que puede neutralizar su poder son las ranas. Una vez que Billy se lo comunica a los rebeldes, éstos se revelan y atacan. Pero Mandy manda detenerlos, triunfando de nuevo. No obstante, milenios después, cuando ya no queda nadie en la Tierra (a excepción de Pedro Picapiedra y del Billy original), unos alienígenas se apoderan del planeta, dando a entender que en algún momento dado, Mandy fue derrocada y murió. En los videojuegos Versión Wii, PlayStation 2 y GameCube thumb|230px|Mandy en el videojuego. Mandy es uno de los personajes controlables disponibles desde el principio de las versiones de Wii, GameCube y PlayStation 2 del videojuego. Pelea con sus propias manos y sus trajes secundarios son el de payasa (El Ataque de los Payasos) y Mandroide (La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco). Datos * Número de identidad: 033 * Profesión: Ama * Especialidad Marcial: Mandy Kwon Do * Le gusta: Aplastar a sus enemigos, verlos empujados ante ella y oír los lamentos de las mujeres. * No le gusta: Los idiotas, las figuras autoritarias y las figuras autoritarias idiotas. * Ojos: Malvados * Descripción: Mandy es una despiadada y seria enemiga que es más probable que derrote a sus oponentes con su agudo ingenio que con sus poderosos puños. Con el tiempo suficiente, Mandy podría vencer a mil monos con mil máquinas de escribir. Aunque el alcance de Mandy es bajo, ella golpea con una fuerza devastadora. Frases * Frase de selección: Sin piedad. * Lista para la batalla: Siento la necesidad... La necesidad de sangrarlos. * Frase triunfal: No es suficiente con tener éxito, otros deben fracasar. * Fusión Mojo: No... debo... ¡sonreir! * En llamas: Grr, ¡odio estar al fuego! * Manejando torreta: No te he dado, pero mi puntería mejorará. / Aplastaré a todo aquel que se oponga a mí. / Es hora de ajustar cuentas. / Bien, ¿quién quiere un poco de esto? * Contra Billy: ¿Por qué no pintas una diana en tu nariz? * Contra Calavera: Te vencí en tu propio juego, cabeza huesuda. * Contra Irwin: El amor duele, Irwin. * Contra Mogar: Cualquier persona que lleve más maquillaje que Mindy merece ser aplastado. * Contra Eris: Levántate otra vez y te sacaré el resto de tus dientes. * Contra Nergal: Espero que disfrutes de la paliza, bicho raro. * Contra Fred Fredburger: Lo estabas deseando. * Contra Hoss: Señor Delgado, le presento a mi puño. * Contra Drácula: Acabas de sellar tu propio destino. * Contra Jack: La única calabaza buena es la calabaza destrozada. * Contra Nergal Hijo: ''¿Cuenta como cambio de forma si te hago papilla?'' * Contra Coco: He visto malvaviscos que dan más miedo que tú. * Contra Cicatriz: Mío. * Contra Lord Dolor: Sé inteligente. No te levantes. * Contra Gallinas Mutantes: Estas gallinas serán deshuesadas en cuanto me haga con ellas. * Contra Nergalinos: Ugh, estas cosas son desagradables. * Contra Payasos: Los payasos son divertidos cuando lloran. * Contra Calabazas: Odio tener tripas de calabaza en mis manos. * Contra Vikingos: Saluda a las Valquirias de mi parte. * Contra Calabaza Gigante: Saca la nata montada, esto va a ser una tarta de calabaza gigante. * Contra Meteoro Comecerebros: Bueno, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. Fusión Mojo Mandy se eleva flotando y emite brillantes rayos de luz al tiempo que rasga el tejido del universo con su sonrisa. Por último, incinera a sus rivales. Cómo desbloquear Trajes * Payasa: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar el Modo Historia con Mandy. * Mandroide: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar el desafío 4 del nivel 1 en el Modo Misiones. Versión Game Boy Advance right Mandy es uno de los personajes controlables desbloqueables de la versión de Game Boy Advance, siendo la protagonista de la segunda historia del juego, Squash Quash. En ella, decide seguir a las calabazas mutantes al creerlas responsables de la liberación de las Bolas Mojo, enfrentándose a Jack Linterna al final de su aventura. Fusión Mojo Mandy se eleva por los aires y flota mientras se concentra emitiendo una energía por sus brazos para invocar una lluvia de meteoritos, atacando así a todos los contrincantes. Cómo desbloquear Mandy es el segundo personaje desbloqueable del juego. Para desbloquearla hace falta haber recolectado 5 Bolas Mojo en el juego y haber completado la historia de Billy, Billy's Big Adventure. ''FusionFall thumb|right|120px|Mandy en ''[[FusionFall.]] Mandy apareció en el videojuego Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall como uno de los personajes no controlables que representaban a la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. En el juego, Mandy se encargaba de asignar a los jugadores varias misiones, como las relacionadas con que el jugador recuperase sus poderes, los cuales fueron robados por Billy. Aparentemente, en los eventos del juego parecía colaborar con Mojo Jojo, a pesar de que en algunas misiones que otorgaba al jugador demostrasen lo contrario. Del mismo modo que la mayoría de personajes no controlables del juego, Mandy contaba con una versión Fusion de sí misma que actuaba como enemiga al servicio de Lord Fuse, y con una versión miniaturizada conocida como Nano que ayudaba al jugador a través de diferentes habilidades. ''Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos 250px|right Mandy es uno de los personajes controlables de todas las versiones del videojuego ''Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos, formando equipo con Billy en combate siendo así uno de los tres dúos del juego. Desbloquables en el Modo Historia y disponibles desde el principio en el Modo Batalla. Usa un bate de béisbol como arma, su traje secundario es Mandroide y su compañero sinérgico es Queso (Foster, la Casa de los Amigos Imaginarios). Datos Versión Nintendo 3DS * Descripción: ¿Qué se consigue cuando un niño feliz y despreocupado de pocas luces se convierte en el mejor amigo de una malhumorada niña de corazón cruel? Un montón de problemas. Por fortuna tienen a su amigo-esclavo Calavera para cubrirles las espaldas (y hacer sus tareas). * Mayor miedo de Billy: El temido Cartero Payaso Araña. * Sueño de toda la vida de Billy: Ser malabarista de pollos. Lo que quiera que sea eso. * Mayor miedo de Mandy: Volverse vieja, gorda, y amable. Y estar casada con Irwin. * Sueño de toda la vida de Mandy: Tener nariz. * Armas: Lanzar a Irwin, y grandes disparos de mocos verdes. * Superataque: Hacerte cacarear con su combo secreto de ataque Bola de Gallina Z. * Últimas palabras famosas: «¡Nos destruirán a todos!» Versión Wii, PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 * Serie: Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Fecha de emisión: 6/13/2003 * Descripción del personaje: Billy y Mandy son vecinos y residentes en Endsville. Básicamente, Billy es corto de luces y Mandy lista. Los dos le hacen la vida imposible a Calavera a diario, algo deliberado por parte de Mandy y totalmente involuntario por la de Billy. Billy y Mandy también aparecieron en tres películas para televisión basadas en la serie. En PTE, actúan en pareja y tienen bastante fuerza y alcance. Apariciones Series * Demonio Con Carne :* 1ª temporada ::* Everyone Loves Uncle Bob (Cameo) :* 2ª temporada ::* Teenage Idol (Cameo no físico) * Billy y Mandy (Debut) :* Todos los episodios Películas * La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco * Billy y Mandy: La Ira de la Araña Reina * Super Puño Cortos * Billy's Birthday Shorties :* Cake It to the Limit :* Makeover the Top :* Death of the Party * Irwin Hearts Mandy :* Todos los cortos * Otros cortos :* Irwin Live! :* Fit to be Tied :* Dentally Disturbed :* Frozey the Snowman :* Matinee Mandy :* Wish Unfulfillment Cómics * Cartoon Cartoons :* Estación Central :* Bowled Over :* Locuras de la Secundaria: La Historia Según Calavera :* Todos Aman al Payaso :* Sweet Dreams * Block Party :* Todos los cómics (Última aparición) * Super Secret Crisis War! * The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! Videojuegos * Astro Quiz (Mención) * Battle of the Bands * Big Top Billy * Billy the Kid * Cartoon Cove Mini Golf * Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall * Copa Toon 2010 * Cricket Open Championship * Escape from the Shadows * Evil Switch * Freaky Freezeday * Get it Together! * Grim Ball * Grim's Downfall * ¡Guerra de Nieve! * Harum Scarum * Heads Will Roll * Holiday Design Workshop * Infernal Candy * Lanzamiento Directo * Los pastelillos de pus de Billy * Make a Calendar * Montaña rusa de los horrores * Picnic Pick Off * SnowBrawl Fight 2 * SnowBrawl Fight 3 * The Fright Before Christmas * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Game Boy Advance) * The Grim Keeper * Toon Hoops * Un Día de Reinado * Zap to It! Varios thumb|right|180px|[[Mandy muestra dos orificios nasales.]] * Mandy está basada en el mismo personaje aparecido en el corto creado por Maxwell Atoms: Billy & Mandy in Trepanation of the Skull and You. Dicha versión solía sonreír y fue interpretada por Nicole C. Burton. * Mandy es uno de los cinco personajes que aparecen en las tres etapas de Severo y Malvado. Los otros son Billy, Calavera, la Dra. Espanto y el General Cicatriz. * Mandy hace un corto cameo en el episodio The Big Picture de la serie Foster, La Casa de los Amigos Imaginarios, devolviendo un amigo imaginario por ser demasiado feliz en una idea de Mac. * A falta de nariz, Mandy demuestra tener orificios nasales imperceptibles a primera vista en los episodios ¡Sal de mi Cabeza! y La Pareja Dispareja. * A excepción de las versiones de Mandy la Despiadada y Pre-Visiones, todas las versiones futuras de Mandy que han aparecido llevan gafas, demostrando que de no transformarse, su vista emperoraría. * Mandy tiene la extraña afición de coleccionar servilletas. * Casi nunca se la ha visto sonreír, dejando claro en Mi Hermosa Mandy que la existencia puede ser destruida con su sonrisa. Tras ello no vuelve a sonreír físicamente. * En el episodio Llegó el Tito de la serie Steven Universe, Mandy es mencionada fugazmente junto con Billy y otros personajes de Cartoon Network. * Mandy hizo un cameo en el episodio Crossover Nexus de la serie OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes como una silueta en un póster junto a Billy y Calavera. Galería Archivo:Mandy_(TotSaY).png|Mandy en Trepanation of the Skull and You Archivo:Mandy_Capitulo Piloto.png|Mandy en su debut Archivo:Mandy Guadaña.png|Diapositiva de Mandy con la Guadaña Archivo:Mandy (Toonix).png|Mandy en Toonix Archivo:Mandy (Foster).png|Mandy en Foster, la Casa de los Amigos Imaginarios Archivo:mandy mojo.png|Mandy iniciando su Fusión Mojo Archivo:Mandy (Scream Queens).png|Mandy en Scream Queens Archivo:mandy adult.png|Mandy en el futuro de El Amor que no se Atreve a Pronunciar su Nombre En otros idiomas en:Mandy pl:Mandy ja:マンディ Categoría:Personajes de Demonio Con Carne Categoría:Personajes de Billy y Mandy Categoría:Personajes de Super Puño Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Personajes del videojuego Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes del Plano Mortal Categoría:Jóvenes Categoría:Maldad Con Carne Categoría:Club de la Serpiente Secreta Categoría:Comando: KND Categoría:Portadores de la Guadaña Categoría:Presidentes de los Estados Unidos Categoría:Villanos